


Stay for me?

by Leelee03



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Park Jimin, Collage, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, angsty, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, soft, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee03/pseuds/Leelee03
Summary: “Stay with me?’How could Yoongi say no?





	Stay for me?

**_“He stepped down, trying not to look long at him, as if he were the sun, yet he saw him,like the sun, even without looking.”-Leo Tolstoy_ **

 

 

For Yoongi , coffee was why he was here. Not because he promised Namjoon to leave the apartment.Not because, as much as he would hate to admit it, he missed seeing a certain sunshine smile the Barista would throw his way occasionally.So when he walked up to the counter and ordered something that very much wasnt coffee no one was more surprised then him.

”You wanna milk shake? Hyung are you feeling okay? “

Hoseok stared at him quizzically and made a move to try put his hand on Yoongi’s forhead.

“Agh, get off of me you idiot” 

“What is this?  the cold-blooded, heart of stone Min Yoongi is lowering himself to something that could  be considered soft”

”make me my drink Hobi’’

Hoseok pulled his blinding grin turning around to fiddle with machines Yoongi was pretty sure belonged in some sort of futuristic space ship.Yoongi drummed his fingers across the side  impatiently .The coffee shop wasn't too crowed today,  not many people choose to get a caffeine packed beverage at 6pm . Atleast it made it easier for yoongi to appreciate the cosy decor.  Most places like this were profit over presentation ,buying the cheapest furniture they could get .  Yoongi was glad the owner had realized what a lick of paint and some comfortable seating could do for their business . ’

’One fresh milkshake for my sweetest Hyung, that's 3500 won”

Hoseok slid his order over to him, humming  softly .

” Thanks Seokie”

Taking a sip Yoongi paid for his drink making sure to drop a large tip in the jar. Hobi needed it more than him. Rather  lethargically he made his way over to the nearest seat.  For a while Yoongi watched Hoseok dance around the kitchen like some sort of ballerina but even watching that made him dizzy .

 

He started to glance at the others in the cafe. A few odd bussiness men, one or two teenagers with their heads burried in what looked like school books. And a  particually handsome stranger sitting right by the window.  When Yoongi said ‘ particually handsome’ after a second glace he would like to amend that statement to ’i would  happily let him step on me’ . This boy actually glows.  The light must  be attracted to him or something because it illuminates his face and it's breathtaking . His skin was smooth, flawless, and his cupid bow  was rounded in a way that made him look like he was pouting. Soft black hair fell into his eyes making Yoongi want to run his hands through it to push it away.

 


End file.
